


Fire and Ice

by LokisRealQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Just Add Kittens, M/M, Multi, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, intersexed loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRealQueen/pseuds/LokisRealQueen
Summary: What happens when two young women with dark pasts find a box of kittens. Who upon observation look like Marvel characters. The oldest quickly figures out who they are, and so a long tango will pursuit.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Scarlett, walked down the snowy street, listening as a few men stopped to gawk at her. As she had just left her job, at the maid cafe, though it was more of cosplay in general. Today she had been asked to wear a standard black maid outfit. 

 

“Hey baby, what are you selling.” A drunk man asked, as she walked by. 

 

“Nothing, for you.” She replied, having a sharp tongue that could make a marine Sergeant cry if she pleased. 

 

“Oh baby, please don't be like that.” The man said again, causing her to look at him. He was a common face for her to spot at the local bar. UsuaiUsuailly, getting thrown out by the end of the night. His fat beer gut stuck out, and his obvious fifty year old chubby face.

 

“Look, asshole. I've told you this before, I'm not interested. Now, unless you want me to have to use a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass.” She shot him down instantly. Leaving the wounded man, behind her she began walking faster away from him. Reaching for her pistol if she needed to use it. As she was walking, a sound caught her attention. 

 

_ 'Meow.’  _

 

It wasn't one, but several. Sounding like a bunch of cats, that were scared and possibly injured. Moving to the alleyway, that it was coming from. Cassandra's violet eyes widened, as a wooden box was nailed shut. “Oh my!” She cried out, as she listened. Though, she wasn't the biggest fan of every person she saw, she loved animals to death. 

 

“Hey, little ones I know you can hear me. I will get you out, as soon as I get you home.” She promised, as the meows went quiet for a moment. Picking the box up carefully, she quickly ran to her house. “Dervla get in here!” She called, gaining a few meows. “Bring a crowbar with ya.”

 

“Aye! What has ya in a-” The sounds of another female, gentle, but spirited voice came. When the form came into view the girl called was a tall- about 5’9”- pale skin, Irish copper hair and spring green eyes. 

 

She was a complete contrast to Cassandra, with her silvery blonde hair and violet eyes. She was also much shorter than her sister, at 5’2. Only sharing their pale skin with one another. “I'm sorry if I woke you, but someone nailed kittens into this box and tossed them in an alley.” 

 

“Dear sweet Mother. I will be back.” Dervla left, returning five minutes later with the crowbar. “Kittens! They dare harm kittens!” She started to work on the box, trying to get it open as fast as possible. “At least I have it cracked so that fresh air can get in faster.”

 

Cassandra nodded, helping pull the top off when it was done, peering inside her heart melted. “Aww, look they are dressed like avengers.” This seemed to catch the kittens attention. She picked up what appeared to be an Iron man dressed kitten. “Hello, little one. Let's make sure your a male, before I name ya Tony.” 

 

Tony gave Cassandra a bland look. He batted her head, irritated.

 

“Easy, handsome. We just do this to make sure that you weren't hurt as well.” Dervla said gently.

 

“He is definitely feisty, like the playboy himself.” Cassandra giggled,before kissing the top of his head. “You pick out a kitten, though something tells me the Captain America one is all yours.”

 

“Aye, Captain America for me.” Dervla giggled. Her hands going in and retrieving the Captain America dressed kitten. “So cute!” She giggled. Her fingers gently pulling the mask off. “Yes, you are a Steve, and very handsome.”

 

Cassandra giggled, make sure he is a boy.” She replied, causing the Tony kitten to give out a slight kitten chuckle.

 

Dervla giggled. “Will you please let me check, Steve? They are doubters that I know my Kitten energies.” She got a calm nod, before she checked. “Yep! Male.” She gave Cassandra a raspberry.

 

Cassandra chuckled while, pulling out a red Maine coon who looked to be in Natasha's clothing. “Aww. You must be female, because your gorgeous.” She was given a nod. She still checked which the cat allowed her. “Alright Natasha.

 

“Women Unite!” Dervla giggled happily, before she reached in, pulling out a much fluffier Maine coon, dressed as Thor. “Oh my goodness! Thor! A very fluffy Thor!” Dervla had squealed happily, after she checked.

 

Thor seemed startled as he meowed slightly.

 

Cassandra smiled, before picking up a beautiful Russian blue who was dressed as Clint. “Hello Barton.” She said while checking him. “That leaves you with Bruce sis.” 

 

“No, Bruce. Look again.” Dervla giggled lightly 

 

Cassandra looked, a gasp escaped her. Seeing a tiny black kitten, dressed with a gold helmet and green cape. “Oh.” She said softly, gently picking the kitten up. “Sis, Clint or Natasha your choice.” 

 

“I think that they can choose. However I think Clint would be happier with me.” Dervla smiled softly.

 

The said Russian Blue quickly padded over to her, while Cassandra paid more attention to the Loki kitten.

 

“You are just the cutest kitten I've ever seen.” She cooed to said kitten. “I need to check your gender, okay sweetie.” 

 

Loki hissed.

 

Thor gave a stern meow.

 

Cassandra responded softly. “Its okay,” she said before noting her fingertips stained red. “Oh this one's hurt, no wonder he's frightened.” She said, checking both his front paws to which he jerked his left one away. “Alright, I'm gonna take him and get the first aid. Can you watch Tony and Natasha for me, please?” 

 

“Sure. You can come get some food for him when you finish. I'm going to feed everyone else.” Dervla nodded, motioning them to follow.

 

Cassandra nodded, while carrying Loki back to the bathroom. “Let's get you taken care of.” She told him, gently removing his cape. 

 

Loki hissed at her. His eyes full blown panicked. “ Don't touch me! ” His meows were just as panicked.

 

“Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you.” She promised, as she took his helmet gently. “Its okay, I'm going to help you.” Turning to the tub, she started filling it with warm water. 

 

Loki hissed at her. “ Cold water, you idiot!”

 

Looking at him softly, she grabbed the first aid kit. Gently taking him, and placing him the very mild water in temperature. He seemed hesitant, before relaxing just slightly. 

 

“ You are still an idiot. ” Loki meowed, grumpy.

 

“Let's get you clean your majesty.” She chuckled, watching as he perked up. “Yup, your definitely Loki.” She giggled, before grabbing her shampoo and gently started cleaning him. 

 

Loki, unknowingly, started purring.

 

“I know your paw is hurting, but may I look to both clean and make sure its not broken.” She asked softly.

 

Loki nodded.

 

Gently taking his left paw, she was gentle in her examination while she washed it. Wincing as she felt the bone. Carefully rinsing him off, before picking him up and gently drying him off. “Looks like I need to make you a splint.” 

 

Loki sneezing, hissing slightly. He showed slightly a green light coming from his paw.

 

Startled slightly, when she blinked it was gone. “That is the last time. I drink at work.” She grumbled, before wrapping his paw and checking his other injuries. “Let's get you something to eat.”

 

Loki jumped up to her shoulder. He batted her hair softly.

 

“Hello cutie.” She giggled, while walking back into the room. “Hey sis, I think I made a friend.” 

 

“That's good.” Dervla giggled before she beamed at Loki. “Hmm? Oh! I see!” She giggled. 

 

“I see warm cream for the kitty.” Cassandra giggled, while gently getting Loki down. “He is so soft, his poor paw was sprained though.”

 

“Poor Loki. “Everyone else has had a can of tuna each, except for Steve, Thor, and Loki, who is about to eat. They're getting a can and a third.” Dervla giggled.

 

“Well I think Loki says, he's getting that cream.” Cassandra replied, noting how the black kitten was already eating it. She laughed lightly, before sitting down and gently petting him.

 

“Well, they got cream too. So set tha- THOR! GET DOWN!!!” Dervla shouted, her hair curling slightly in her anger.

 

“Just as big headed, as the God of Thunder himself.” Cassandra commented, causing the black kitten to snort slightly in amusement.

 

Loki meowed to Thor. “ You might want to get down, before you- nevermind. ”

 

Dervla had Thor by the scruff, face to face. “I'm not happy with you. That was your brother’s ration of food. That means you are going to get a bit less next time.”

 

“I think Loki is okay with cream.” Cassandra said, while getting up and grabbing a few pieces of smoked salmon. To which the cat ate out of her hand, surprising her.

 

Loki gave her a kitty grin.

 

“Sis, I'm in love with this cat.” Cassandra explained.

 

“I'm glad?” Dervla giggled slightly, but a little confused.

 

“I don't know what it is. Granted you know I love Loki in general.” Cassandra replied. 

 

Loki pawed her hand, gaining her attention, before he licked the back of her hand.

 

Dervla giggled slightly, setting Thor- gently- on the ground, before she grabbed the plate. 

 

Bending her head down, Cassandra kissed the top of Loki's head, while picking him up. “Would you mind if I read to you?” 

 

Loki answered her by climbing onto her shoulder. 

 

“Take a few more pieces of salmon with you. I will put this as a free for all in the living room and take Thor to my room for a bit.” Dervla said, picking up the said kitten shaped God.

 

“Don't be mean to him, who knows when was the last time they were fed.” Cassandra said, while grabbing the salmon.

 

Dervla giggled slightly. “Cod.” She said. “Might tempt Steve with it.”

 

“Remember to cook it.” Cassandra warned. “Oh, and you know that drunk who is always thrown out of the bar?” She asked, as Tony climbed into her lap.

 

“I do.” She nodded. 

 

“He asked me yet again, if I would go home with him. First off, he is old enough to be our father..so ew.” Cassandra said, unaware she gained the cat's attention.

 

“Ew! He does it to me, too. First time he grabbed my chest, which is why he was banned from your work.”

 

“I work at a cafe, where kids can come at any time. Of course he was banned.” Cassandra replied. “I finally had enough though. Told him I'd need a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass to see anything.” 

 

Dervla burst into laughter. “That's awesome!” She gave Cassandra a careful hug, being mindful of Loki and Thor.

 

“Tony is in my lap.” She warned, causing her sister to falter and look down. “She didn't mean to squish you.”

 

Tony hissed at Dervla. 

 

“Sorry, Tony, want some Cod as an apology?” Dervla asked.

 

“Anyway, I don't get people. First, I'm a virgin like Captain America.” Cassandra went on, hearing Tony snicker slightly. “With the mouth of Tony Stark.” 

 

Dervla shook her head, before she headed back to the kitchen. “Steve, Tony, you two come with me please.

 

“Though I can see why you have a thing for Steve. He's gotta nice ass, he's the guy I would not necessarily pursue..but wouldn't kick out of bed either.” Cassandra called,

 

“Yup, that and he’s probably got a bit of Irish, and you could probably be an Elf from, what was it.... Vanaheim?” Dervla guessed. “Anyways, food!”

 

“Random, okay girl.” She replied, standing to get food. Picking up Tony in the process. “I found DeadPool just starting?” She asked.

 

“Gurl! I have a TV in the kitchen, tell me the channel!” Dervla grinned. “Fourth Drinks?” She asked.

 

“FX like always...honey it's not just fourth wall we drink.” Cassadra replied, as the cats were with them. She grabbed the whiskey, and hard lemonades. 

 

“Mmmh, true. We also drink to a bit more. Still call it Fourth Drinks for the hell of it.” Dervla giggled, before she felt a paw batting her leg. “Don't even, Stevie! I'm not a child!” She sang, surprising the cats.

 

Cassandra giggled. “Regardless, of how this night ends. We are both free tomorrow, and a certain black kitten will definitely have a bed tonight.” She said, picking up Loki gently. “What do you think, do you want to sleep in the bed.”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“I'm going to keep doors open so that they can look around and Snoop to their heart's content, Clint, Natasha, I'm talking to you two. You won't find out much.” Dervla warned.

 

The two cats just looked at her.

 

Cassandra said nothing, as she began petting Loki, and then laying him down began scratching his stomach gently. “I love you.” She said softly.

 

Dervla gave them solid looks.

 

“He's, purring.” Cassandra whispered, earning a look.

 

“The Prince is purring?” Dervla asked, surprised. “May I touch and feel the purrs?”

 

Loki nodded, not expecting the rub on his chin, which made his purring audible. 

 

“No..” Cassandra said. “You called him a prince. He is a king.” 

 

“True.... The king of Jotunheim.” Dervla shrugged. “But that's with limited knowledge.”

 

“No, Loki can be the king of my world.” She replied, watching as her friend and her began giggling at the hidden meaning.

 

“Oh, that he can. He probably has.” Dervla crooned sweetly. “Just like Stevie Wonder is for me.”

 

“Honey, you realize Stevie Wonder is 68 years old and a rapper right?” Cassandra replied, earning a glare and a push.

 

“I'm talking a bit more local.” Dervla corrected.

 

“Local? I think your talking about Captain Steve Rogers. Again, he isn't someone I would personally invite in bed..but he isn't someone I would kick out either. Only problem, is he is a 100 year old virgin.” Cassandra replied. “Being a virgin myself, I want someone with experience.”

 

“That's my thoughts exactly, but I would probably prefer to have someone that both of us could have our backs, but then again.... They're not human shaped..... What does it matter?” Dervla gained a tired look.

 

“What?” Cassandra asked, to which she was waved off and told not to worry or think about it.

 

“Steve, mind if I hold onto you?” Dervla asked.

 

The said cat climbed into her lap calmly. 

 

Cassandra sighed. “Well, I have cute and cuddly crea-hey, I forgot did you get the phone call?” A look of confusion. “After, we were five when it happened. So, twenty years. Our uncle, the same one that tried to kill us..he wants to talk.” 

 

Every cat looked up at this, eyes going huge. 

 

“I saw curiosity. Don't tell me, you would speak with him.” 

 

Dervla sneered. “At this point: why would I talk to the guy who wanted to kill us? Besides, if it's an unknown number I don't answer. You know that.”

 

“I taught you that.” Cassandra replied. “Besides, same number each time calls us, and leaves a message. Never said I answered.” Shaking her head softly. “Also, they warned us that he's being transferred to the asylum the next town over.” 

 

“The place that's supposed to be shut down in five months?!” The Irish girl screamed in alarm. She jumped up and started pacing, after she had left Steve in her spot.

 

“No, that's the town under us.” Her sister replied. “He's being transferred to the town on the right, the one that's separated by the Mississippi.” 

 

“That one is too. They just haven't announced it.” Dervla said, she worked in the asylums as a nurse. “It's Stephen's for Criminal Insanity, right?”

 

“No. That's the one mom's at..you know the reason we were put into an orphanage.” Cassandra replied. “She's being transferred to Ohio, also sis..they wouldn't transfer a patient to a place that's about to shut down.” When she said that, her sister gave a oh duh look.

 

“Actually..... That's wrong. Sometimes they do.” Dervla said. “As some old fart said, Power corrupts, Absolute Power corrupts Absolutely.”

 

“Sis, he's being moved to Frank's. The asylum that is causing the rest to shut down.” Her sister finally snapped. “That one is more secure, apparently he freaked out and started attacking the guards. So, he's losing his outside privileges and being put in total isolation.”

 

“Yeah.... I'm going to the isolation wing of Frank's in a week.” Dervla shuddered. “They told me that two months ago.”

 

“No your not, not anymore.” Cassandre replied. “I made sure of that.” 

 

“It was Frank's or fired, Cassandra.” Dervla said.

 

“No, you aren't fired, but you have to see a therapist.” Cassandra explained, instantly getting a hug.

 

“Trust me, Sister. A Therapist doesn't have clearance for what I want to get off my chest.” Dervla sighed.

 

“Honey, I wouldn't have done this..if I thought isolation was better.”Cassandra stated. “I don't think you being too drugged to say anything would help. I spoke to people whose children were there, they came out worse and zombies for meth.” 

 

“I don't want to tell anyone about it.... I don't trust anyone for it.” Dervla admitted.

 

“So, you want to be on drugs.” Her sister countered. “You want to leave me, after everything we have been through. Our uncle, our mother, and the orphanage.” With that she stood. “I have scars to, you can talk to me.” With that she walked away, while holding Loki.

 

Dervla choked out a sob. “She doesn't know that she was almost asked to be an entertainment monkey for the very asylum that I work for. I punched the superior for it and said I would die before I would let her in the building. They wanted to make her a Bordello Girl.” She heard the hiss from one of the cats.

 

The Clint cat, seemed to smack Tony, hissing something. ‘ ’Stay quiet.’ 

 

“They wanted to trap her into a contract that would force her to work for them as long as they wanted, doing anything that would 'entertain’ them.” Dervla sobbed. “I was so angry.”

 

Cassandra walked back in. “I told you working at the asylum was a bad idea. Second, I wouldn't have ever signed for them. I only said I would see them, to tell them to fuck off. Also I told them the same thing over the phone.” Shock could be seen on her sister. “I hate asylums always have.” 

 

Her sister nodded. “Thanks.... Still may be fired after the Therapist.”

 

“If you are, you can come work with me.” Cassandra shot. “Now, Tony, Natasha. Lets go to bed, the king is on his throne at the pillows.” 

 

“Well.... That's our cue to get to bed ourselves, Steve, Clint, Thor.” Dervla sighed tiredly herself. “If you do go ahead, my room is the same color as Steve's outfit.”

 

Sighing Cassandra disappeared back into her room with the cats, closing the door. “Alright, your majesty let me in.” 

 

Loki hissed. He wasn't going to share.

 

“You can keep that pillow.” She replied, while pushing him and the pillow closer to the wall. Helping Tony and Natasha on to the bed before laying down. Her fingers threading through Loki's fur.

 

Loki started purring once he felt her fingers through his fur. “ Don't even say it, either one of you. ”

 

'Pussy whipped.’  Natasha said not caring. 

 

“ I will get you. In the morning. ” Loki growled at Natasha. “ Natalia. ”

 

“What do you think, Tony..does he like her?” Natasha meowed softly.

 

“ Pussy Whipped through and through. Sorry, Reindeer Games, she has you by the horns. ” Tony meowed back, snickering softly.

 

Cassandra sighed, picking Loki up and placing him on her chest. “I love you, kitty.”

 

Loki purred even louder, before he was kneading her breasts.

 

“Perverted cat, huh.” She said. “Now, I can't help but wonder if ya were the God of Mischief, what you would do.” She giggled at the thought.

 

Loki answered her by trying to get under her shirt.

 

She let the cat, watching as he poked his head out to look at her. “Cute, go to sleep.” She said kissing his cheek, before moving to turn while gently holding him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it is the next morning and our favorite Avengers become nekos. Loki being quite perverted gets one upped by Cassandra, who is equally perverted. Steve doesn't like the nickname given to him by Dervla. Where will this go?

“Good morning.” Cassandra whispered, to the black fur butt beside her.

 

Loki batted her head gently before he yawned.

 

“You are so cute.” She whispered, before a green mist overtook Loki's cat form.

 

“You are an idiot.” Loki answered.

 

“Your a pervert.” She replied, when the shock settled at the God of Mischief.

 

“No, I'm Mischievous.” Loki retorted, before he looked down. “Well fuck. This is new.... Ish.”

 

“Your in my shirt.” She groaned, before wiggling out of it. “This is not how I thought this fantasy would go.” She grumbled.

 

“You still like it.” Loki smirked wickedly as he started playing with her breasts again.

 

“Ass.” She replied, before capturing his small chibi lips, just to screw with him.

 

Loki pulled away. “I didn't give you permission.” He hissed.

 

“Your hard cock did.” She replied, before getting up and quickly heading to the bathroom. Briefly wondering what in the hell she was doing.

 

Loki was growling behind her.

 

“Hi, does the pervert want a shower?” She asked, while undressing slowly, jumping into the warm jets.

 

Loki jumped in the shower and nuzzled her legs.

 

“So, do you just want sex with a willing virgin..or what's your goal...I will kneel if you tell me.” 

 

“Willing virgin is a surprise, human form highlight.” Loki answered.

 

“I know what you are honey, I'd fuck ya blue.” With that she knelt down an d began rubbing his cock. Though her cunt was a virgin, her mouth was not.

 

Loki moaned softly. “I mean the height and weight of the Human body..... I know I turn blue...”

 

“You want to be sucked?” She asked, not giving him a moment to answer. 

 

Loki groaned, “Are you going to eat me?”

 

“No, your right. I can't can I?” She asked softly. “Your to cute.”

 

Loki glared hard at her.

 

“I have to wait, for you to get bigger. What a shame, your majesty.” She continued, while picking him up,

 

Loki glared at her before he smirked. “Yes, shame, but I can play with you if I wanted to.”

 

Rolling her eyes slightly, before she was cleaning him, checking his injuries from yesterday. “Is your left hand still hurting?”

 

“I healed it.” Loki chuckled. 

 

She nodded, moving to take the bandage off. Rubbing his palm to make sure he had all of his nerves intact.

 

Loki pulled his hand free, before he went through a traditional round of hand gestures that pout the limits of his hand and nerves. “Their mostly fine, if a bit singed.”

 

She nodded, running her fingers behind his cat ears, smirking when he began purring.

 

“Stop that!” Loki smacked her hand away.

 

**O.o That morning- Dervla o.O**

 

Dervla woke to the sound of panic, which made her be in work mode. “Shhhh, I'm right here. You don't need to panic, shhhh. I have you.”

 

“I'm sorry miss...but this is embarrassing.” The male voice explained, obviously confused and trying to cover his tiny frame when she touched him.

 

“It's fine.... Things happen.... Come here, Ceann Milis.” Dervla smiled, trying to bring him close.

 

“Please, Miss..I lack proper clothing.” He sounded desperate, as she opened her eyes. Revealing a tiny Steve Rogers with cat ears.

 

“Aren't you just adorable!” She cooed, before she got up, grabbing a robe just large enough for him to be covered. “Here maybe this'll help?”

 

“Is this a dolls robe?” He asked, giving her a cock of his head.

 

“Yup, it fits well, enough for now, doesn't it?” Dervla asked.

 

“Thank you.” Steve replied, rubbing his blue eyes slightly.

 

“So cute, ceann milis.” She cooed again. She picked him up and carried him off to the shower. “Yes, I would like it if you did shower with me, but I can make it a bath for you.”

 

“That would be inappropriate.” Steve stuttered out, blushing slightly. 

 

“Ceann Milis, we are both adults, I'm inviting you freely. It's not inappropriate if the person is asking for you to come with them, yes?” Dervla countered- quite effectively.

 

“It is inappropriate without marriage.” He replied.

 

“Or the intention of drawing on in such?” She chirped playfully.

 

He gave a stern look. “I wish to only he respectful.”

 

“Oh, Ceann Milis.” She sighed.

 

“Call me Steve Rogers.” He replied.

 

“Ceann Milis, even if I did, would you honestly answer me?” She asked calmly.

 

“Yes..when I was born we called people by their name if asked.” He replied.

 

“Mmm, yes, when you were born. It's not near when you were born, is it?” She replied.

 

“No need to be rude, I just ask you to call me by my birth name. That is not to much to ask.” He stated. “I am in a strange world, to which I am tiny and slightly feline...so please use my name.” 

 

“Ceann Milis, Steve, it's an ingrained habit and if I let it go.... It's like when you first walked out of the SHEILD facility..... Lost and confused as to why you are still here.” Dervla explained.

 

He gave a look. “I woke in shield after being frozen in ice for seventy years, then fought a war with aliens and gods.” He replied. “I apologize that was rude of me.” With that he stood and began walking out the door, she running after him.

 

“Ceann Milis, I am not trying to push you away, but I....” Dervla sighed softly, frustration coming from her. “You know what..... Nevermind. I probably won't be able to get it across the right way.” She turned around, before she headed to the shower, washing quickly.

 

“Good morning.” Cassandra said, once Dervla had entered the living room.

 

“Morning.....” Dervla said, her eyes red.

 

“He didn't like the nickname?” Cassandra asked softly, and knowingly. She looking to Steve who was eating very tiny diced apples, the same she did for Loki.

 

“No.” Dervla answered.

 

“Well, not everyone wants a nickname. You should remember when you called me Sandra randomly.” Her sister replied. “You must listen and respect the requests of others. Unless they are perverts trying to get into your pants.” 

 

Dervla couldn't help a small giggle.

 

Cassandra smiled. “Now, I have apple cinnamon rolls baking, caramel icing to place on top..and yes Loki will make sure you get to taste.” With that she picked up the said chibi.

 

Loki snickered lightly.

 

Cassandra giggled, giving Loki a slight Eskimo kiss, and a peck on the cheek. 

 

Loki batted her hair.

 

Dervla went to Steve. “Steve?” 

 

He looked up, with a small kind smile. “Yes?”

 

“I'm sorry......” Dervla said.

 

“I am sorry as well, I shouldn't have been so rude.” He replied, before slowly motioning to the chair. “Please, sit.” 

 

Dervla did so. Her eyes still red. “Thank you.”

 

He nodded softly, as he continued eating.

 

Cassandra returned with two large cinnamon rolls, that were stuffed with soft caramel apple filling. Feeling her sisters eyes on her, as she carefully cut a small piece off of hers and rolled it so Loki could have it. 

 

Loki chowed in, before he moaned- purrs following close behind.

 

Dervla giggled slightly as she motioned to the roll with a smile. “Steve, would you like some?”

 

“Please.” He replied, watching the seen. His ears swiveled to the right, before he turned. “Tony.”

 

“Oh look, it's the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.” Cassandra stated, gaining the chibi's attention. “Good morning.” 

 

“Morning. Everyone is looking around.” Tony reported.

 

Dervla giggled slightly before she handed a small piece to Steve. “Well.... We just started breakfast.”

 

Cassandra smiled handing a small piece to Tony, once she got him on the table. “How did you sleep?” She asked him, while subconsciously petting Loki again.

 

Loki was purring puddy.

 

“It was good.” Tony said, not telling her that everyone had taken guard shifts.

 

She nodded, before the home phone rang. “I'll get it.” Nodding to her sister, she went into the living room. 

 

Steve looked to the God of Mischief. “Just to clarify, this wasn't you right?” 

 

“No.” Loki said calmly. “I swear to my Mother's Soul.”

 

“Are you sure?” Cassandra's voice cut in, from the living room. This causing everyone to look up in confusion. “Yes I understand, you have no reason to lie about this.”

 

“That sounds like a bit of news....” Dervla said, worry in her posture.

 

When a sob could be heard, Steve looked to Loki and Steve as Dervla ran out. They sat in the dining room and listened.

 

“Sis, he's escaped.” They heard Cassandra whisper.

 

“No!” Dervla said sharply. 

 

“We can't leave, we can only hope he doesn't find us.” Cassandra whispered, as they returned to the kitchen. 

 

“Do you own the Café, or is it someone else's?” Dervla asked.

 

“If I owned it, I would not be wearing a maid uniform.” She replied. “That reminds me, I need to get a new cosplay dress made up. Boss man wants me to make a princess warrior type thing.”

 

“I can help with that.” Loki said.

 

“Would you still see if he'd be willing to hire me?” Dervla asked. 

 

“Of course, though if he tells ya to get a new cosplay you have to do it.” Cassandra replied, before looking back to their new little companions. “Guessing you want to know what is going on.” 

 

“Tony explained last night.” Loki answered.

 

“Natasha or Clint caught everyone else.” Dervla answered. “I woke up to it being explained, just didn't know how I knew what I was hearing.”

 

“Okay. Sis, we will have to invest in a car.” Cassandra replied.

 

“You forget about the one John said we could buy when we needed to.” Dervla said, tearing off another piece, picking up Natasha onto the table and giving it to her.

 

Cassandra nodded, helping Thor up. Giving him a piece of the roll, taking note of the glare Loki gave. “Jealous.”

 

Dervla proceed to bring up Clint, feeding him.

 

“No, just don't want to share.” Loki answered.

 

“Me, or the food?” She asked boldly, making her sister nearly choke.

 

“Both.” Loki smirked. 

 

“Possessive much?” Dervla giggled.

 

“I have no plans on sharing you either.” With that she gently picked him up, watching as everyone else was staring at them.

 

“Why does someone like Reindeer Games? Fucker tried to take over!” Clint said.

 

“This isn't the place, nor the time, Legolas.” Tony said.

 

“Um..well his story has been told through movies..so we know what was happening behind everything.” Cassandra replied, watching how the said man's head whipped to her.

 

“Behind the scenes?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, he was being controlled himself.” She replied, petting Loki to keep him calm.

 

“Like Hell he was.” Clint scoffed.

 

Loki was shaking, whether from fear or Anger..... He didn't let them see.

 

“Is it possible..... Point Break, was his eyes usually Green or Blue?” Tony turned to Thor.

 

“It's Green, Tony. We picked up that detail from the back plot when Thor was tested and taught Humility.” Dervla said. “I also know a little known, but important fact that will shock you all.”

 

“She is correct, his eyes are green..they were blue when we fought.” Thor conceded, looking over to his brother. 

 

Cassandra, gently picked him back up and began walking away with the God of Mischief. “We will be back.”

 

Dervla nodded.

 

“What stupid fact you know that would be great enough to be changing?” Clint wasn't happy to find out that fact.

 

Tony turned to Dervla, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Steve, this  **name** is relevant to your past. James Buchanan Barnes  **is** a Prisoner of War.” Dervla said.

 

“I already know that, he saved my life, but I have not seen him since.” Steve replied. 

 

“Indeed, though he is difficult and thick headed.” Natasha added. “He was also manipulated by Hydra.”

 

“Something is telling me to say it. Don't know where it is coming from, but for now.... I'm not going to question it.” Dervla answered.

 

“What would a PoW Assassin mean for us?” Clint asked.

 

Tony hummed. “Not much, as long as he doesn't come here.”

 

**Cassandra**

 

Once in the safety of the bedroom, Cassandra carefully held Loki to her chest. “Its okay.” She cooed softly.

 

Loki was shaking, sobbing silently. “I don't want to remember that!”

 

“Sh, its okay.” She whispered softly, kissing the top of his head. “I know, I just don't want anyone attacking you. You don't deserve it.” 

 

“Please! Don't make me remember!” Loki repeated.

 

“Its done, if you don't wish to remember you don't have to. However, it is not good to keep everything inside.” She told him. “I'm here, when your ready, but it's on your time.”

 

“I'll be good! Don't make me remember!” Loki cried, making it clear that he was not there in the room.

 

“Oh sweetie. No one, will make you do anything you don't want to.” She told him, holding him closer, rubbing his small back. “Your okay.” 

 

Dervla poked her head in. “Everyone okay in here or do you want me to call in late?”

 

“I'll be good! Please! I don't want to remember!” Loki cried out.

 

Dervla's eyes widened before she gained a firm frown. 

 

“I've got him.” Cassandra said, before turning back to him, and managed to get him to look up at her. “Please listen to me.”

 

Dervla pulled away, picking up Thor, who was trying to go.

 

Loki’s eyes were glazed over. He wasn't aware, but he was beginning to be.

 

“You are safe.” Cassandra whispered softly to him. “No one, will ever hurt you again.” 

 

Loki shook his head. “No one is safe.”

 

“Hey, you are safe...even if you don't think so in the future..you are now.” She told him, smacking Clint's bow away when he went to shoot Loki in the back. 

 

Clint glared at her, only to be picked up by an irate Dervla, who came back to get him.

 

Finally Cassandra gently kissed Loki's lips, carefully, once she pulled away he was back. “Hey you.”

 

“Don't kiss me. Never kiss me again.” Loki snarled.

 

“Nah. It's too fun.” She replied, kissing his head. She giggled when he looked up and glared. “Oh, you just gave me an idea for the cosplay.”

 

“What?” Loki asked, confused.

 

She got up and disappeared into her closet, coming back once she was dressed.

 

Loki’s jaw dropped. “What in Helheim? That's a fake crown. It's going.” He ran to the bathroom, where he brought back his horns. “You can borrow..... For a bit. Once you  **explain!** ”

 

“I'll explain when you tell me, what all went through your head.” She replied, watching as he huffed. “Wishing you were bigger?” Her voice dipping to a more seductive style. “Now, which explanation I told you my boss wanted me to dress as a warrior princess type, or do you mean the outfit in general?”

 

Loki hissed at her. “ **Both!** ”

 

She chuckled, gently picking him up once again. “Your quite a fan favorite, and women particularly have a thing for you...and they like to dress in similar style..but a bit more feminine...or in my case I've got big boobs..makes more sense.”

 

Loki nodded. “Here. It makes sense, and I can't go with fake horns, even if you are being a fraud.”

 

“Little Loki doesn't mind.” She replied, pointing to the obvious boner.

 

“You are sexy, of course I like what I see.” Loki snorted. “You are a beauty.”

 

She smiled, moving to hug him when she looked up, her heart leaped up in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki..if your gonna get big again..now would be the best time.” Cassandra whispered.

 

Loki turned around. 

 

Outside of the window a man could be seen, he looked in on both of them. His eyes looked black as he cocked his head at them. His face was cut into, so his lips formed a forever smile.

 

Loki gave him the look that shouted: You can run, you can hide, but my face will be the last thing you are going to see. “Welcome to your Death.” He spoke menacingly.

 

“So..gonna get bigger?” She asked, as she started backing away as the man did not care for Loki's warning. Instead he brought out a large butchers knife, and began tapping on the window.

 

Loki took a step towards him, not even realizing that his form did respond to his will, his Aesir for was shrunk.... Jotunheim form..... Full of malicious in 6’2” blue body. “Wanna try that again?” Loki asked, his Daggers summoned in sheer will.

 

The said man quickly took off.

 

“Holy shit.” Cassandra gasped, her body trembling. “I thought I loved ya before…”

 

Loki sneered at the window, before he returned to his Aesir. “I don't do that often. Not comfortable with my Jotun form.”

 

“Still found it sexy, though you Aesir form is nice as well.” Shs replied, walking carefully up to him. He now back to the small chibi form as well. “Ya know. If your Aesir form was bigger..you would be getting blown about now.”

 

“I would probably be fucking your throat.” Loki snorted.

 

“Since its you, I'd probably not bite.” She replied, gently holding out her hand for him. “Come,on hot stuff, time for me to cook lunch as I am off today.” She giggled, quickly changing back to her pjs.

 

Loki nodded.

 

Dervla was in the corner shaking. “Is he gone?”

 

“Yes...at least I-” She was cut off by someone jiggling the door handle. “Um..maybe not.”

 

“Do you want me to do my thing?” Loki asked.

 

“I want to look first.” Dervla answered, when she did, she got a knife in her shoulder for the effort, along with glass.

 

“Why would you look?” Cassandra asked, shaking her head. “Loki, please if you would.” 

 

Loki said nothing just pulled Dervla away from the window and to the hall. “Stay here.” He pushed Cassandra away, to the hall as well. “Stay here.”

 

Kneeling down to her sister, she was quick to place her hand over the wound and apply pressure. “Tony.” She whispered when she saw him. “In the bathroom, can you get the first aid kit..you may need Thor's help.”

 

Tony ran off. “Let's go, Point Break, Legolas!”

 

Clint ran after them.

 

“Take a picture of it, multiple pictures, angles, quarter.” Dervla said.

 

“I will. Once its not bleeding any longer.” Cassandra replied.

 

“A few shots of it bleeding. Police Report.” Dervla said. Her eye slowly glazing over as shock faded. “Steve....” She whimpered

 

“I am here.” The chibi replied, touching her face.

 

“Sis, no I can't take s pic while its bleeding. I'm not risking you bleed to death, you are going to have to trusts me.” Cassandra told her.

 

She took the first aid kit, when it was brought to her, cutting through her shirt to start cleaning it.

 

Dervla cried out in pain. She leaned her head gently on Steve.

 

The said chibi tried to support her, as he listened to the ongoing battle.

 

“So, Clint. He's protecting my sister and I, you sure he is so bad?” Cassandra asked the little assassin, who gave her a look.

 

“No, but he also wants to make you take him.” Clint snorted.

 

“Of course. She has been the one to make him feel the most welcome.” Tony said.

 

Dervla couldn't help but giggle slightly.

 

“Oh..if we survive this..I'm so going to blow him.” She replied.

 

“What? Just because he's defending us?” Clint snorted.

 

“No, I've been teasing him.” She replied. “He's also letting me borrow his helmet for work tomorrow.”

 

“Lucky!” Dervla giggled. 

 

“I know.” Cassandra smiled brightly, right as she felt,someone come up behind her, the helmet being placed on her head.

 

“It's done.” Loki said softly.

 

“Thank you.” She replied, moving and hugging him, before taking his hand and dragging his Jotun form away to the bedroom.

 

Dervla sighed softly. “Well at least I got some first-aid.”

 

“Is it a good idea to allow her to engage in sexual activities with him?”  Steve asked softly.

 

“We are both in our twenties.” Dervla shrugged with her good shoulder.

 

“He is also still not the safest guy.” Steve pointed out. 

 

“He is safe with and for her.” Dervla shrugged.

 

“Loki safe..” Natasha replied, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom. Cassandra pulled Loki on top of her, wrapping arms around his neck. “So, what about that blow job now?” 

 

Loki chuckled softly. “If you can fit me in.”

 

“If I can't, I've got hands, breast, and a tongue.” She pointed out.

 

Loki chuckled. “Have at it.”

 

“Yes, my king.” She giggled, as he moved to lay on his back, carefully she went to get his trousers off. “Why do these have so many buckles?” 

 

Loki chuckled. “Just because.”

 

“Trying to keep your package safe?” She teased softly. “Do you have many girls trying to get in your pants?” She giggled, finally getting them off. His cock came springing forward, smacking her in the face. “Shit.”

 

Loki chuckled. “I know I'm gifted.

 

“Beautiful.” She purred, licking the head gently.

 

Loki hissed with pleasure.

 

Opening her mouth slightly, she suckled on his head, while before trying to go deeper.

 

Loki thrusted up into her mouth, his instincts on high.

 

She gagged slightly, saliva now covering his cock, giving her the lubricant to began rubbing the length she couldn't get down.

 

Loki groaned happily, his cock starting throbbing.

 

She moaned softly, when his precum began to touch her tongue. It was true as some fanfictions would say, once you went blue ya never went back.

 

Loki thrusted into her mouth again.

 

Pulling up for air, she continued to stroke him, until he came all over her face. 

 

Loki was proud and happy. 

 

“So, want to do this more often?” She teased, getting up to clean her face, before returning to lay next to him.

 

“I would like that.” Loki chuckled, before he returned Chibi.

 

She pouted, but picked him up gently. “Now, are you hungry?” Her answer was his stomach growling.

 

Loki nodded, before he smelt something cooking. “Smells like someone is already cooking.”

 

“Let's go see.” She replied, offering her shoulder for him.

 

Loki hopped on, and as they got to the kitchen, they noticed Dervla was paler and still had blood flowing from her shoulder.

 

“Fuck!” Cassandra ran to her, getting her sister to sit down. “Loki, can you help me?” 

 

Loki jumped over to Dervla, his hands glowing. “This will hurt.” He warned.

 

“All Healing hurts, it means that you live another day.” Dervla spoke pragmatically.

 

Cassandra held her sisters hand as she squeezed, however her eyes focused on the small chibi male. 

 

Loki tried to heal her wound, only to find out that it was resistant to him. “It.... It won't respond.”

 

“Probably, because of our small size.” Thor replied, jumping up with bandages.

 

Cassandra thanked him, as she began disinfecting and placing the gauze. Her sister wincing and slightly grabbing Loki a little tightly. “Alright, don't squeeze him so hard.”

 

“I'm fine. It can't do the healing that I wanted, but this is the next thing I can do.” Loki hissed slightly.

 

“I'm sorry....” Dervla said, letting him go.

 

Cassandra watched as he fell slightly, obviously trying to catch his breath. When she was done with her sisters shoulder, she checked on him, rubbing his small back softly. Once he was breathing better, she picked him up and let him crawl into her breast pocket.

 

Loki felt her nipples and decided to play with her.

 

Dervla reached out to Steve. “Mind if I hold you?” 

 

Steve climbed into her hand, as everyone else joined.

 

“Sis, I'm gonna have to get rid of this. There is blood in it.” Cassandra told her, motioning to the food. She was given a nod, to which she started cleaning everything quickly. “I see and feel you, pervert.” Poking Loki slightly.

 

“I know, but I'm going to have fun.” Loki answered.

 

“We all know Loki is a shameless bastard.” Clint snorted.

 

Tony smacked Clint over the head.

 

“He isn’t forcing me.” Cassandra pointed out.

 

Dervla sat down at the table. “I had been planning on making Shepard's Pie.”

 

“With beef..that's a cottage pie.” Cassandra stated, before bringing out the ground lamb. 

 

Dervla hummed softly. “Sorry, normally don't get the names confused.”

 

“It is fine.” Cassandra replied, while grabbing a piece of chocolate and cutting the corner off, handing the small piece to Loki.

 

Loki grabbed it, munching happily.

 

With that she was cooking, smiling at how cute Loki was. “You are adorable.” 

 

“No.” Loki answered her, bits and pieces of chocolate around his mouth.

 

Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

 

“Yes.” She replied, grabbing a damp paper towel, she washed his mouth gently. 

 

“No.” Loki growled.

 

“Yes.” Dervla chirped.

 

“Don't worry, you can do whatever-” Cassandra stopped and looked at Clint before bending down and whispering to Loki. “You want to me.”

 

Loki grinned.

 

“Oh great, she's going to fuck him.” Clint groaned.

 

“How is that your business?” Cassandra asked, while petting Loki, who once again was purring.

 

“It isn't, I'm just complaining.” Clint said.

 

“And you can sleep outside.” Dervla said calmly.

 

“No. If say our Uncle shows up, I don't want him in danger.” Cassandra replied, shocking the hell out of Steve.

 

“True.... By the way.... Loki, what happened to the guy who attacked us?” Dervla asked.

 

“Beat him up, popped him to the jail.” Loki shrugged.

 

“Thank you.” She replied.

 

Dervla nodded.

 

“You're welcome.” Loki shrugged.

 

“Can I hug ya?” She asked.

 

“No.” Loki answered. 

 

Dervla nuzzled the top of Steve's head.

 

“Um…” Steve hummed, looking up at her; before turning back to the food being made.

 

“Okay.” Cassandra smiled, before scratching Loki behind the ears. She loved how he leaned into it.

 

Dervla hummed happily. “Thank you.” She whispered to him. “I like the f-” there was a series of pops as the Chibi'd Avengers became kittens as the last of the sunlight faded away.

 

Cassandra's eyes went huge, before she picked up the tiny black kitten. “Oh Loki.” 

 

“ The fuck! Why are we Cats again! ” Loki meowed.

 

“Hey. Hey.” Cassandra cooed to him. “Look at me, we will figure this out. I promise.”

 

Dervla nuzzled Steve again. “So cute!”

 

“ Please don't.” Steve meowed.

 

“Dervla, stop and look at his body language.” Cassandra told her.

 

Dervla looked, pouting slightly before she set him properly in her lap, petting him the proper way for him being a cat.

 

Cassandra smiled, placing Loki down in order to get lunch in the oven. Turning back when he started climbing up her pajama pants leg. “Hi.”

 

“ I didn't want to be put down! ” Loki fake growled.

 

She smiled softly, while moving to grab him. “Better?” Her question was met by a small purr, as she held him close to her.

 

Dervla looked down at the irritated cat, who hadn't fought yet, but wasn't happy. “Okay I give up. Get down if you want, Steve.”

 

“He may have to pee.” Cassandra suggested, which was met with a hesitant nod.

 

Steve was up and heading for the bathroom. 

 

“Um..do they have a place to pee?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Yes. I woke early today and went to do that.” Dervla shrugged.

 

“Alright.” Cassandra replied, while Loki climbed into her shirt. His head popping out of her shirt. “Pervert.” 

 

Loki just licked her neck gently.

 

Dervla shook her head gently. “Jotun Pervert.”

 

“He is easy to love.” Cassandra replied.

 

“Quite, when he wants you to like him.” Dervla giggled slightly before she got a cat in her lap.

 

Thor now nestled in her lap, looking up at his brother, meowing slightly.   “Brother, do you fancy this strange girl?”

 

“ Shut up, Brother. ” Loki meowed back.

 

Dervla smiled, petting Thor happily. “Thank you, Thor!”

 

“It seems the girl fancy's you.”  Thor pointed out, allowing the other to pet him.

 

Cassandra, had began petting her own cats head, humming softly while grabbing cream to heat.

 

“Oh come on! You are making me jealous!” Dervla pouted. “You are getting all the purrs!”

 

“He knows who will take care of him like this.” Cassandra pointed out.

 

“I...” Dervla had no clue what to say about that.

 

Loki kept licking her.

 

“I love you.” Cassandra told the cat.

 

Loki just purred louder.

 

“May I kiss your head?” She asked softly.

 

The black bombea sneezed.

 

“Oh, are you okay?” She asked, rubbing his back softly.

 

Loki nodded.

 

Dervla gently set Thor on the table, before she left the room.

 

“I think she's mad at me.” Cassandra whispered to the cat in her arms.

 

Loki shook his head. “ Steve, go comfort her..... She wants attention and purrs. ” He told the pale blonde(cream) tabby.

 

“Alright.” Steve meowed and ran off. 

 

Cassandra sighed as she had ten more minutes before dinner had to be removed. Carrying Loki into the living room, as he stayed upon her chest quite contently. 

 

Loki nuzzled her, before he heard a cry. He ignored it.

 

Cassandra couldn't, and she ran to it. Her arms still filled by a black fluffy butt.

 

Dervla was curled up in ball behind her locked door, Steve still outside of the room.

 

“Sis, open the door.” Cassandra called. “There is a certain cream fluff butt wishing to see you.”

 

“Fluff butt?”  Steve meowed, slightly irritated. 

 

“ Irritating nickname. Kind of like what Tony does. ” Loki gave a cat shrug.

 

“Go away!” Dervla called back.

 

“Can't do that.” Cassandra replied, while reaching up and grabbing the hidden key. “Shoulder or floor?”

 

Loki jumped up to her shoulder, before he nuzzled her, jumping on the floor.

 

Dervla sobbed brokenly again.

 

Gently, Cassandra unlocked the door, pushing enough so Steve could get inside. “There, at least allow him to help.” 

 

“I'm here.”  Steve meowed, placing his paws on her face.

 

Dervla, with gentle hands, moved Steve back, and rolled over on her stomach, hiding her face in the pillow.

 

Steve licked her hand with his scratchy tongue, before padding to her face. Licking what he could of her cheek.

 

She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the ticklish feeling. “Stop, please...”

 

“No.”  He meowed, catching her ear.

 

Dervla squeaked in surprise before she was giggling and rolling away, falling off the bed.

 

“Oops.”  Steve replied, hopping in her stomach. Crawling up to nuzzling under her chin in apology.

 

Dervla awe'd happily, but didn't really move.

 

“Up.” He mewed, gently trying to tug her up.

 

Dervla giggled before she turned her head.

 

“Dinner!” Her sister's voice called, which did get her up, causing Steve to huff as he was picked up and dragged into the dining room.

 

Dervla gently set him onto the table.

 

“Hi, big sis.” Cassandra exclaimed, Loki poking his head out of her shirt. “Yes, this is his favorite.” 

 

“Pussy whipped.”  Natasha called.

 

Clint snickered. “ Definitely. ”

 

“ Still can kill you. ” Loki returned.

 

Dervla shook her head.

 

“I love you.” Cassandra whispered, getting Loki's attention.

 

Loki licked her neck in answer.

 

Dervla reached out and scratched behind Steve's ear.

 

Steve purred slightly, while looking over.  “You like hearing her say that.”

 

Dervla was happy. 

 

Loki glared as the two who hated him, Tony and Clint, chorus a yes.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Cassandra asked, gently grabbing smoked salmon. Feeding Loki who happily ate from, her fingers once again.

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Dervla sighed softly, stopping her petting.

 

“Captain fluff butt doesn't help?” Cassandra asked, her eyes catching Tony as he was practically dying in laughter for a cat.

 

Tony was dying that he couldn't get words out.

 

“I came out of the room, didn't I?” Dervla sighed.

 

“True.” Cassandra replied, before looking down at the slight glare she was receiving. “What, Captain..oh Thor is fluffy butt okay.” 

 

Tony was laughing so hard, as was Loki.

 

Dervla giggled before she rubbed Steve's cheek.

 

“Your a black fluffy ball,no reason to laugh.” Cassandra giggled, which got a little louder when Loki bit her cheek.

 

Loki growled at her.

 

Dervla giggled lightly.

 

“Hey, I love you.” Cassandra told the black cat, who meowed. Kissing the top of his head gently, while petting him until he was purring again.

 

“So cute.... Totally pussy Whipped.” Dervla finally said.

 

Every cat froze, before Loki was hissing and the rest were laughing at him.

 

“Be nice to him.” Cassandra shot, gently carrying Loki back to her bedroom. She could hear the whole room laughing. “Oh Loki, ignore them.”

 

Loki nodded, licking her face gently.

 

“Want to sleep in my shirt again?” She asked softly.

 

Loki nodded, settling down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is injured, and they all get bigger to protect the girls. Will they stay bigger? What kind of sleeping arrangements can be made?

Cassandra sighed as she was at work, her sister was with her, well more of in the office getting the paperwork finished.

 

Dervla came out of the office, trying hard not to laugh. “I will see you at home..... I have to get a Captain together.”

 

“I get off in 20,minutes, sit down and wait. It's safer.” Cassandra replied, her Loki cosplay had been a hit.

 

“I have to come back.” Dervla said.

 

“Not today.” The boss man stated. “You come back on Monday.” 

 

Cassandra looked at her sister, who was now blushing and sitting. “Get her a drink on my tab.”

 

“Just a Earl Grey.” Dervla asked when the attention turned to her.

 

With that, Cassandra finished her shift and then sat down with her sister. “I hope you like working here, fair warning some can get really perverted.”

 

“Cassandra, tomorrow I want you to dress in a short maid. Tomorrow is men's night.” Her boss called.

 

“See.” Cassandra pointed out.

 

“I see.” Dervla sighed.

 

“Come on, lets get home.” Cassandra replied, with that the two women left. A few wolf whistles and catcalls were thrown at the blonde as they made it home. 

 

Upon opening the door a disaster was in front of them, Steve was holding back Thor, Tony and Natasha were lecturing Clint, and Loki was laying down bleeding quite a bit. Cassandra ran to him, gently picking him up. “Oh Loki.” 

 

Loki looked up weakly. He meowed sadly.

 

Dervla was back in a moment, having ran to the bathroom for the first-aid kit. “Patch him up. Clint, you are going to be in the kennel for a few days.” She pulled out the medium size kennel, which was large enough for a bed, two bowls, and a litter box.

 

Cassandra, moved taking the kit back into the bathroom. She began filling the sink gently with Lukewarm water, before gently setting him in. Cleaning his injuries gently and with precision. “Stupid question I know, but are you okay?” 

 

Loki shook his head. “ Hurt... ”

 

Dervla looked into the room, before she brought a few bites of Salmon. “Here, Loki, eat while she cleans you.”

 

“I love you.” She whispered to the cat as he ate, before deciding to move him to the tub, where she started a shower and climbed in with him. 

 

Loki was glad that she was going to give him a shower.

 

“Loki, when I use peroxide it will sting a little.” She told him in warning, as she held him gently. “If you need to claw into my hand, you can.” 

 

Loki tried to move, but couldn't.

 

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow?” She asked him softly, while making sure to clean all the blood caking in his fur.

 

Loki nodded.

 

Once they had finished, they came out to Clint was locked in the kennel, which was further zip tied.

 

Cassandra said nothing, as she sat Loki on the coffee table, where the peroxide was. “Are you ready?”

 

Loki nodded, he settled down.

 

Gently taking his left paw, she placed it on her arm gaining a peculiar look. “Just in case you need to grip on to something.” With that she began applying the medicine, she winced as his claws did indeed dig into her hand.

 

Dervla was in the kitchen, singing softly. She wasn't aware that she had the attention of everyone else.

 

Steve meowed softly to her.

 

Loki hissed at the pain, his claws digging deeper.

 

Cassandra finished quickly, she kissed the top of Loki's head softly. “Its okay.” She whispered as he let her go, her hand dripping crimson as the claws had managed to get deep.

 

Loki started to lick the wound, green Seildr glowing on her arm, healing it.

 

“Hey, sis I ate at work while you had your interview, got to deal with perverts tomorrow, so I am,going to bed.” Cassandra called, picking up Loki softly.

 

Loki growled at her. He batted her head gently. “ Eat! ”

 

She was about to say something to him, when a loud rumbling came from the attic.

 

“What the hell?!” Dervla said, her singing stopping.

 

Tony felt his fur fluff up, as did Clint's.

 

Cassandra set Loki down, and grabbed her revolver, taking a deep breath she went to investigate. Everyone else stayed in the living room, until they heard struggling. “Dervla! Run!”

 

Loki ran into the hallway, a furious howl escaping.

 

He was answered by Cassandra falling from the attic above, she gasping in pain as a knife was in her side. “Loki...please..” She whimpered as a green energy took over him, and the rest of the cats.

 

Loki stood, his full size, but he still had cat features. He focused on her, his magic giving Captain America, his shield.

 

Steve stood, as the rest of the Avengers stood next to him. All of them looked mighty funny with cat ears, but not a soul cared. 

 

Loki pulled her out behind the group. “Dervla, get over here.”

 

Dervla wasted no time arguing, and was by Loki and Cassandra in a moment.

 

“Loki.” Cassandra whispered, looking at him. He was in his Aesir form mostly, just with black cat ears.

 

Loki looked at her and smiled at her, before he turned back to the others.

 

Dervla tucked herself on the floor, next to Loki, in close proximity as he was Healing Cassandra.

 

“Thank you.” Cassandra whispered, her hand gently cupping his face.

 

Loki turned his face, kissing her palm, but kept an eye on the battle.

 

Dervla, hesitantly, tucked herself on Loki’s side, and received a detached arm around her shoulder, keeping her in place.

 

Cassandra moved slightly, until her head was in his lap. “You get both girls, hmm….” She whispered.

 

Loki chuckled. “I get all the ladies.”

 

Dervla heard a choked gargle, and tucked into Loki more.

 

The blonde tried to look over, but the Neko of Mischief wouldn't let her.

 

“You don't want to see this.” Loki said.

 

Dervla hid her face into his shoulder, if he warned not to look, then she wasn't going to.

 

“Alright, one of the girls has to call the law. He is detained, and it looks as if Cassandra shot him for self defense.” Steve said walking up, the man who attacked them lying on the ground. 

 

The said girl watched as her sister got up to call, she on the other hand looked up to Loki. “Please do not go small again.”

 

Loki shook his head. “I won't, if I can help it.”

 

Dervla came back minutes later with the police on the line. “I gave them the address and that there was a stabbing and a gunshot wound. Don't know how long....”

 

“Alright-their ears.” Cassandra said, as Loki's cat ears twitched.

 

“Easily illusioned even for pictures.” Loki said.

 

Dervla had muted the mic.

 

Nodding softly, Cassandra curiously reached up and touched them gently. Scratching behind them, grinning as she had a six foot god purring.

 

Loki purred, nuzzling into her hand, right as his ears twitched at the sound of the approaching sirens.

 

Dervla shivered slightly.

 

Steve opened the door to let the cops in, it was a fairly easy thing. Asked questions and took him away, it was tedious and long. 

 

“I understand you were injured?” One of them asked Cassandra, to which she pulled up her shirt so they could see the small slightly deep scratch. “You got off easy, you sure I can't convince you to go to the hospital.”

 

“I'm sure.” She replied. 

 

“I have a Medical degree, I will push it envelope if I start to feel like I can't care for it.” Loki assured the officer.

 

Dervla tucked close to Steve once she had been questioned, as had he. She didn't get too close, but wasn't out of his arm reach.

 

Clint and Tony were both questioned quietly, but they didn't say much.

 

When the cops took the man and left, both girls gave a sigh of relief. “Scary part, is we are related to that man.” Cassandra grumbled.

 

“Alright, you two need to eat..well actually we all do.” Natasha finally said. “Don't even think about skipping it Cassandra, I do believe Loki will not be thrilled if you did.”

 

“Umm.... I'd say order out, but I'm pretty sure that we don't have enough to feed a super Soldier, a piggy, and two God's.” Dervla deadpanned, her Irish accent coming out as she slowly started to relax.

 

“I will whip something up.” Natasha replied, before she disappeared. “You all figure out sleeping.”

 

Cassandra looked up to Loki. “Remember my promise to you?”

 

Loki looked at her and nodded.

 

Dervla went to Steve. “Steve.... Would you please share the bed with me? I'd feel better knowing that someone is next to me tonight.”

 

“Alrig-” Steve began saying as he watched Loki be lead away. “Clint, don't say anything. She is an adult.”

 

“Both of us are in our twenties, and this is American Soil. I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut, as well. Or do you want to be at Daggerpoint?” Dervla muttered quietly.

 

Clint glared at the two of them. “I can see you sucking Cap's dick soon.”

 

“Clint, that is enough.” Steve snapped.

 

Dervla was pale. “You think that I would disrespect him like that? Tuigfidh tú amadán!” She spat, making Clint pale. “Aimsigh áit taobh amuigh a chodladh!”

 

Clint looked at Natasha for help.

 

“No, you dug this. Apologize and let it go.” Natasha told him calmly.

 

Clint groaned.

 

Dervla glared hard.

 

“Apologize.” Steve said firmly. “You will also apologize to Cassandra and Loki, he did nothing when you attacked him. He was just here, is not an excuse.”

 

Clint snorted. “You trust the enemy.”

 

“Was he an enemy today? I don't think so. He took up a healer, and a back guard as we had Cassandra hurt! He also made sure that we didn't see what you were doing or what was happening.” Dervla snarled.

 

“You will apologize, Clint.” Natasha replied. “We are not enemies here.”

 

“Why would I apologise for something that is true?” Clint said.

 

Dervla made a sound of rage.

 

“You will live with Loki for now, if he becomes hostile for no reason. Not, because you provoke him..then you can do something.” Steve replied, to which Clint grumbled but agreed.

 

“Now. Where are the apologies!” Dervla snarled.

 

Steve whispered to her. “The grumble is his apologies, do not expect anything else. Just come with me and we will talk in your room.” 

 

“Oh no.... I know he was taught better than that.” Dervla's hair was frizzing. Her face set in a glare.

 

“I'm sorry.” Clint grumbled a bit louder, but he relaxed when Dervla and Steve left the room. “How the hell does she do that? It's like trying to stare down Fury.”

 

Tony snorted. “More like Pepper.”

 

Steve and Derval walked past her sisters  room, where the door was opened. Looking into the room, they saw Loki and her sister in a heated lip lock.

 

Dervla opened the door to her room, sitting down in the window, motioning him to take the bed, right across from her.

 

“Alright.” Steve whispered, as he sat down. 

 

**Cassandra**

 

Once she led Loki into her room, she blushed as she only had one bed. “You don't mind sharing a bed do you, my king?”

 

“You did give me a wonderful blow, so I don't mind. Perhaps I can return the favor.” Loki said, before he was kissing her heatedly.

 

She smiled into the kiss, while she felt him laying her down. The two continued their deep searing kiss, a moan escaping her. 

 

Loki growled at her, kissing her deeper.

 

“The door.” She told him, when she heard her sister walk by.

 

Loki got up, closing the door quietly, before he pounced her, kissing her wildly once again.

 

“Oh.” She moaned softly, tensing when he ripped her clothes off. 

 

Loki dove in between her legs, his tongue delving into her slit.

 

She moaned softly, her hands going to tangle in his hair, when a clone grabbed her hands and held them down.

 

“Tut tut, keep your hands up here.” Loki ordered as he gave her a wild kiss, both tongues mirroring the other.

 

“Loki….Master..” She groaned loudly.

 

Loki rewarded her by licking her clit.

 

She came right there, revealing quite the virgin body, having never touched her own clit and temperature differences. 

 

Loki lapped up her juices, moaning at the taste. “You taste like Valhalla.” Loki hissed in her entrance, before he blew cold air on her clit.

 

She cried out at the over sensitivity. “What all are you going to do to me?” She wondered aloud.

 

“Tonight is just about you, beautiful.” Loki licked her entrance, before delving into her body.

 

“Never said tonight.” She giggled, before gasping in pleasure.

 

Loki chuckled softly, licking as deeply as possible.

 

“Fuck-OW!” Her eyes shot open when he bit her clit, glaring at her. To both of their surprise, she came again, all over his face.

 

Loki cleaned his mouth, licking her clean again. “Did you enjoy your treat?”

 

“Yes.” She purred, as he moved to lay next to her. “I can't wait to return the favor.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Loki chuckled, noticing her yawn.

 

**Dervla**

 

Dervla sat quietly, waiting for him to talk first.

 

“I'm not good at this.” Steve said, unsure of what to say.

 

“I'm not expecting anything sexual for one. Two, I would probably be curled up in your arm.” Dervla said calmly.

 

“Let's be patient on sharing a bed, I am a man and strongly believe we don't know at least I don't know you that well.” Steve replied. “I can stay in the same room however.”

 

“You can always ask.” Dervla reminded him. 

 

“I can, but forgive me. I believe it takes time not words to know a person.” He stated. “Trust me, if I had taken words alone..Tony and I wouldn't be friends, the Avengers would not be a team. It took time to earn their trust and for them to earn mine.”

 

Dervla nodded. “I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm a tactile person, and it's an anchor for me....”

 

“Alright.” Steve said.

 

“That's why I asked if you wouldn't mind sleeping with me.” Dervla sighed, her hand rubbing her forehead. 

 

“Which is why I came up with a compromise.” He replied, which was not a lie. He gave a good deal and reasoning and she knew it.

 

“I know you are offering what you are comfortable with. I just am still a bit rattled from earlier....” Dervla stopped, looking like she wanted to argue more, but she didn't say anything more.

 

“I understand that, which is why I am staying in the room.” He pointed out.

 

Dervla shook her head. He might know, but he didn't want to understand, it seemed to her. “Don't worry about it.” 

 

“You and I both suffer from PTSD.” He finally spoke about the large elephant in the room. 

 

“Yes, and being Tactile is an anchor for when I get an attack, or to keep it from happening.” Dervla snorted slightly. “Don't worry about it. I will work it out on my own. It's nothing unusual.” She shrugged before she grabbed her pajamas, and heading for the door. “I'm going to change, if you want to stay, make your pallet, if not... That's fine, just don't touch me if I start screaming.”

 

He threw his hands up in defeat, he was trying to be fair. Trying to find a solution, so without a though he grabbed his shield and placed it in her bed, along with his uniform. Hoping maybe that would help a bit, when she came back. Her eyes lit up, they showed gratitude before looking at him, and regret filled them. Seemed she realized she took her frustration on the one person who was trying, while holding on to his beliefs.

 

“I'm sorry.....” She said, she didn't know how to explain what she was trying to get across. She laid down on the uniform, nuzzling and taking the comfort in that she could.

 

“Forgiven.” He replied, while laying on the floor. “Natasha will be here soon, she's been cooking.”

 

Dervla nodded. She started to feel the warmth of the suit fade, drawing a soft whine from her.

 

“What are you two doing?” Natasha asked, as she opened the door. “Well Damn, knew not to expect anything..but opening the door on your sister..riding Loki's face.”

 

Dervla blinked in surprise before she nodded, going back to nuzzling Steve's suit for any warmth.

 

“Dinner.” Natasha said, making the girl get up. Steve in tow. 

 

In the dining room, Cassandra sat. A her prominent blush on her face. “Hey sis.”

 

“Hi.” Dervla spoke softly, knowing that she was giving off the warning sign of an attack from her PTSD.

 

Cassandra sat close to Loki, she looked up to see a cocky smirk still on his face. “That is not helping.”

 

“Of course not, but you were enjoying it.” Loki answered gently.

 

She grumbled out a yes, before going to eat. 

 

Dervla kept quiet, picking at her food.

 

Loki nodded at Cassandra, before he pinched the back of Dervla's neck. “Eat. You need your strength.”

 

Clint looked at Loki in surprise.

 

Cassandra couldn't help but look up, a flash a jealousy entering her eyes, only for it to be squashed at a kiss to her head.

 

“Hush, no one is replacing you.” Loki whispered in Cassandra's ear. “She needs help as well.” He told her.

 

Dervla didn't stop picking at her food. “I'm not hungry.” She said.

 

“Eat. You aren't leaving that seat until you do.” Tony said, his eyes focused on her shoulder.

 

“Eat.” Steve told her, while smacking Clint over the head. “Quit staring at Loki.” 

 

Dervla glared. “I. Am. Not. Hungry.” She said firmly.

 

“No, you are going to eat, and you won't be able to get away from the table until you do so.” Loki said calmly, his Seildr enforcing his will. “Eat, Cassandra.” He told her when he noticed that she wasn't.

 

Clint snorted. “She's not going to eat. She will be there all night.”

 

“Sis, eat a little, please.” Cassandra asked, that did it. Dervla began eating slowly,eating most of it.

 

“Fine. You can go, but since you didn't finish, if there is dessert, you are not going to get any.” Loki said calmly.

 

Dervla stood, leaving the table without a word.

 

Clint and Tony both looked at the hallway in confusion.

 

“PTSD, I've been trying to get her a dog.” Cassandra explained.

 

Loki stiffened. “That would have been nice to know.... but it explains why she seeks touch. It also make red flags raise at her behavior.”

 

“What?” Tony asked confused.

 

“Is touch like Tony's mechanical engineering stints?” Clint asked, gaining a nod.

 

“We both crave it. With our Uncle a sociopath, our mother mentally unstable, father out of the picture. We were in foster care for most of our lives.” She explained. 

 

“Yes but you don't crave it like Dervla. You want the reassurance that you can do so. She feels that she needs someone to stop her, to let her know that it's okay to fail.” Loki said calmly. “That's why I'm able to help you better. I don't have the touch that Dervla needs.”

 

Clint gave Loki a worried look. “So she could snap and hurt others or herself at any moment right now.”

 

“That's not good...” Tony sighed.

 

“I am going.” Steve said, getting up and running to her. His arms wrapping around as he laid next to her. “Just until you fall asleep.” 

 

“I'm not tired....” Dervla said, but was drifting off to sleep anyways.

 

She barely registered a kiss on her head, as Steve held her. In the morning however she was greeted by a bit of drool and a tongue, in the form of a husky.

 

Dervla turned over, plans already forming to return the dog to the shelter. She didn't want to have a dog.

 

The dog gently pawed her, before Steve walked in. 

 

“Tony got her, she's was going to be put to sleep tomorrow.” He told her, making the girl look back at the beautiful dog and her heart ached at the thought.

 

“Was there a name?” Dervla asked.

 

“Daisy.” Steve replied, watching as she began to pet the dog. Her body physically relaxed.

 

“Daisy, it's a sweet name.” She whispered, nuzzling closer to the dog.

 

“I am glad you like her.” Steve said with a smile.

 

She nodded. “Hey, Daisy, are you a good girl?” She asked, receiving several licks.

 

“Careful who you say that in front of.” Steve said with a shudder, confusing the girl. “Walk past your sisters room.”

 

“Loki?” She asked. “I already have an idea of what she wants, walked into the mess of her playtime when she was wanting certain things.”

 

“No, Loki asking if your sister was…..a good girl for-” He stopped blushing in embarrassment.

 

“You don't have to say anything. I already have a feeling.” Dervla trying to stand up, only to feel sore. “Ow....”

 

“Last night took a lot out of everyone.” Steve explained. “You may have a few bruises.”

 

“I.... Yeah I don't feel good at all.” She felt like she was weaker than before.

 

“You lost a bit of blood the day before.” Steve reminded.

 

Dervla nodded. “Thank you for last night.”

 

“Your welcome.” Steve said with a smile. “Come, breakfast is ready, and someone needs to get your sister and Loki. We nominate you.”

 

“Oh that's easy, cover your ears.” Dervla smirked waiting. “OI! IF YOU WANT TO FUCK WAIT FOR BREAKFAST AND THEN LET ME JOIN!”

 

“I hate you!” Was the response, which was followed by laughter from Steve.

 

“Think you embarrassed her?” He asked, to which Dervla smirked.

 

Dervla stood up from the bed, and hugged Steve. “I have a feeling that you all will be Chibi, or cats again today.”

 

“Let's hope not, for your sisters sake as well as yours.” He replied, but led her out anyway. “Be honest, how would Cassandra react if Loki became a cat again?”

 

“Upset.” Dervla said, as he nudged her to sit down.

 

Cassandra walked into the dining room, Loki in tow both glaring slightly. When they sat down, she laid her head down on the God's shoulder.

 

Tony and Clint were arguing.

 

Dervla was giggling, but eating.

 

Cassandra ate peacefully, her glare softening when an arm wrapped around her. 

 

Steve sighed, getting up and smacking the two who were arguing. “Enough.” 

 

“Cap!” Tony whined.

 

“We don't know what to do with the fact that-” Clint and the entire group turned back into Chibis.

 

Cassandra was quick, catching Loki before he fell to the ground, before moving back and catching Clint and Tony on her chest. “You three okay?”

 

Dervla caught the other three, Steve, Natasha and Thor. 

 

“We're fine, just tired....” Loki said, after everyone had looked at each other.

 

Cassandra nodded, before she looked at the time. “I need to get ready for mens night.”

 

“I will be here with them.” Dervla promised.

 

“Loki, do you still want to come with me?” Cassandra asked him, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Yes!” Loki grinned evilly. “I will ride in your boobs.”

 

“Please, go and wait in the bathroom.” She whispered to him, and watched as he left. 

 

“So, are you together?” Natasha asked. 

 

“Um...I don't know what Loki and I are.” Cassandra replied, gently setting Clint and Tony down. “You two alright?”

 

“We're fine.” Clint snorted.

 

Cassandra smiled, and patted his head. Checking for any injuries on both him and Tony, before she left. The act surprising and humbling Clint.

 

Clint went to Dervla, who had checked over the others.

 

Dervla ruffled Clint's hair, then Tony's when he got close.

 

Steve turned to the two. “You two okay?”

 

“We're good, minor ache from Mass Reduction, but good.” Tony said.

 

“Clint has been humbled, finally." Natasha stated with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra sighed as she sat under the water, Loki sat on her shoulder. 

 

Loki kissed her neck, nibbling on her neck.

 

“I see you aren't as upset as I am.” She teased playfully in response.

 

“It's not going to be for long.” Loki felt firmly.

 

“I like that idea, your majesty.” She giggled, noting he shivered. 

 

“Keep that up and I'll make sure to force you into submission.” Loki growled.

 

“Maybe that's what I want.” She said, next thing she knew he forced his body to his Jotun form. 

 

Loki forced her onto the floor, making sure she doesn't have water going into her nose.

 

Cassandra purred, gasping when his cold hand hit her cunt. “Oh.”

 

“You like being spanked, hm?” Loki purred.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” She replied, before blushing. She could feel him, as he used his cold fingers to spread her nether lips. She became redder, as she felt his intense gaze at her virgin quim and ass.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk?” He purred seductively, leaning down to nip at her entrance.

 

“Will it hurt?” She asked innocently.

 

“Yes, until you are used to me taking your body over and over. Then you will love it.” Loki licked into her pussy happily.

 

“Are you taking my entire body?” She asked softly, feeling him lick her clit while toying with her ass.

 

“Yes.” He nipped her clit lightly.

 

“Can I make a request?” She asked slowly.

 

Loki hummed, motioning her to speak.

 

“Wait till I'm done with work..I have tomorrow off.” She explained.

 

Loki nodded. “Very well.”

 

“Though can I kiss you?” She asked, before his frozen blue lips were on hers.

 

Loki kissed her until her body was shaking under him.

 

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms tightly around him, fingers tangling in his black locks.

 

Loki pulled away. “Dress, and work.”

 

She grinned, getting out of the shower and dressing before he did.

 

Loki groaned, seeing her in a short French maid outfit. “You are going to bust a nut.”

 

“Master?” She asked, while kneeling.

 

“Let's go.” Loki said as he returned to Aesir, and went right to where he said he would.

 

She could feel him move around a bit, as she began to walk to work. Upon arriving she groaned in disgust, as a few of the men she could not stand were at her table.

 

Loki mewed.

 

“Sh.” She whispered, while clocking in. Quickly walking to the table. “Welcome back, master's what can I get for you today?” 

 

“A private room and you as the private entertainer.” One of the Males said, reaching out and pulled her into his lap, grinding up when he said entertainer.

 

“Sir, read the sign.” Her boss called motioning over. “You can look all you want, but do not touch the girls.” 

 

Cassandra got off his lap, if she didn't want to lose her job she would have punched him. “My boyfriend would kill you.” She hissed.

 

Loki had started to growl, once she was standing up.

 

Cassandra quickly headed to the ladies room, pulling him out to gently calm him down. “Its okay.” She cooed to him softly.

 

Loki nuzzled her. “What all did he actually do?”

 

“He grinded into me, luckily his pants were in the way.” She told him, shuddering at the thought, after all she couldn't wear underwear in her short dress.

 

Loki hummed slightly. “Would you like me to lick it away?”

 

“When we get home. I can't go out there, looking all flushed.” She told him, before biting her lip. “I didn't bother you when..I mentioned having a boyfriend?” 

 

“No, unless you weren't thinking about me.” Loki said.

 

“Don't worry, it's all about you.” She grinned, before getting him resituated and walking back to the lobby to work. A few guys sliding their fingers across her body, for several hours later and her boss was finally lenient and sent her home. Agreeing that they had been to grabby.

 

The instant that she crossed the doorway, Dervla and Daisy were coming. “Sister! Welcome home.”

 

“She's going to be busy in her room, try not to get worried. Everyone is going to sleep with you tonight.” Loki said calmly.

 

Cassandra shivered, before she hugged her sister and disappeared into her room. “Loki.” She purred, setting him on the bed and waited.

 

Loki smirked. “Strip.” He ordered. 

 

“Master.” She purred, stripping and kneeling. 

 

Loki rewarded her by his Jotun form..... naked. “Such a good girl, come get a scoop of 'ice cream’.”

 

She purred, as she crawled to him. Her hand gently moving to touch his member.

 

Loki watched her silently.

 

Her tongue began traveling up his shaft, before she flicked the head gently. Carefully, wrapping her lips around him.

 

Loki gave her a half grin. “Such a good girl.” He purred.

 

She hummed offering a bit of vibrations, while gently fondling his balls. Her fingers felt, something strange..a bit of wetness coating her fingers. Looking up at him slowly with confusion. “Loki?”

 

Loki froze, before a slight shame started to come over his face.

 

“Hey, what's wrong sweetie?” She asked, moving to hold him softly.

 

“I'm.... Asexual, as in the version that you would call a flower.” Loki said, trying to get to the point.

 

Her eyes went wide, before she blushed at the dirty thoughts that began to fill her mind. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.” She finally said. “I think it's kinda hot.” 

 

Loki's eyes snapped to her. “What?” He asked softly.

 

“I don't mind, I like you the way you are. You don't have to worry about me running, I will gladly help you with any of your needs..master.” She whispered softly, she began gently rubbing his cock, before slowly going lower. Giving him the power to pull away, but he didn't.

 

“Did you receive permission?” Loki said, stopping her.

 

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you pleasure.” She whispered, as he grabbed and pulled her over his lap.

 

“Count, thank, title.” Loki said, before he brought his hand down for the first one of five.

 

“1. Thank you, master.” She replied.

 

Loki soothed the spot in reward, before he gave her another spank.

 

“2. Thank you, Master.” She moaned softly, before she felt his fingers on his clit. “Please...spank my clit…”

 

Loki chuckled softly as he did so, but harder.

 

“3. Thank you, master.” She whimpered, her legs shaking as she became the perfect pet for him in a way.

 

Loki felt a malicious grin spread on his face, his hand coming down again.

 

“4. Thank you..oh Daddy…” She groaned, she heard him moan, before grabbing her arms. Guiding her hands back, until she was spreading her cheeks, revealing her tight rosebud.

 

“When I tell you to present, your hands will be there, or here.” Loki told her, as he made her spread her netherlips, which he used a rough finger to enter her body and to dig around for some sensitive spots, before he pulled away right at her edge. He gave her the last spank right on her entrance.

 

“5-5. Than-thank you...Alpha.” Shs moaned, the word escaping without her realization.

 

Loki growled happily, before he bent over and nipped the back of her neck. “Good, Omega.” He growled to her.

 

She nearly came right there from that, her body trembled with need.

 

“Since you have behaved for me. Cum.” He started to pop her clit, waiting for her to cum.

 

She came hard at that, gripping his leg slightly for needed balance. “Thank you, Master.”

 

“You're welcome.” Loki chuckled.

 

“Can I….” She was afraid to ask, but she wanted to cause him intense pleasure as well.

 

“Can you what?” Loki gave her a look.

 

“Give you pleasure...like you pleasure me?” She asked softly, biting her lip softly. He couldn't blame her for being curious, she truly just wanted to love him..all of him.

 

“No.” Loki finally answered her after five minutes of silence.

 

“Alright.” She replied, respecting his wishes as he laid her down. Smiling when his lips landed on hers, arms wrapping around him slowly. 

 

Loki kissed her deeply, his eyes gleaming as he brought one of her legs around his waist. Then the other leg.

 

She pulled back to stare into his eyes, currently red in his true form. They were beautiful, as she gently cupped his cool cheek. Tracing one of his many ridges with her thumb, it was a simple thing yet it seemed to speak volumes.

 

Loki leaned in her hand, his eyes softening for her, before he lined up and thrusted into her completely.

 

She shuddered instantly, as she felt something tear, eyes squeezed shut; as a tear fell. Briefly she felt his cool lips touch over her eyes, and cheeks. Cracking her lids slightly, she looked at him; though her lashes rendered her vision. 

 

“There are the beautiful eyes that I adore.” Loki purred softly. His Sieldr swirling around them.

 

“I love you.” She whispered softly, knowing he wasn't ready to say it. Mean, they did just meet and now are having sex. However, by the softening of his eyes; he enjoyed hearing it.

 

Loki gave her a kiss for her to know what he felt, which was something sweet and heady, but wrapped around steeling resolve and possessiveness.

 

She kissed him back softly, before pulling away to gently nod to him. With that signal he began to rock into her slowly, she smiled at his gentleness with her. 

 

“You are a virgin, how could I not care for you?” Loki chuckled softly as he slowly started to speed up the process, his arms on either side of her body.

 

She moved her hands to his arms, running fingers up them gently. A gentle smile on her face, as soft moans escaped her lips. “Loki….” 

 

The man hummed slightly before she received the first hard thrust of many to come. He felt her body clenching down and it took more control not to pound her to completion right then.

 

“Loki.” She gasped, wincing softly as she held on to him. Her arms moved around his neck slowly, fingernails gripping his back. She nuzzled under his neck and jaw.

 

Loki hummed slightly at her response to it. “Very well.” He murmured affectionately as he returned to the gentle thrusting. He didn't want to go harder than she was ready for.

 

She smiled at him, pulling him down softly. Her lips connected with his in an instant, he certainly did not mind by his reaction. She moaned as his arms wrapped around her softly, supporting her weight and flipping them both over.

 

“Take a ride, and make sure you milk it while you can.” Loki purred, before he started to show her how to move, adjusting to her needs.

 

She was slow, and a bit sloppy at first. Moaning when he reached up and started messing with her breast, and then trailing down her body with cool fingers to her clit. Her mind not even processing what he said at the moment. 

 

Her pleasure was interrupted, when her sister opened the door.

 

“Cassandra, y- oh my Gods.” Dervla quickly as possible closed the door.

 

Loki growled at the door. “Fuck..... I can't believe.....”

 

Cassandra sighed, before gently using his chin softly to look at her. “Don't worry about it, just kiss me.” Needless to say, he did. 

 

Loki purred before he flipped her onto her back, before he started to pound her a bit rougher than before.

 

“Loki…” She moaned softly, their lips barely leaving one another. 

 

Loki suddenly snapped forward roughly once. “Cum for me.”

 

She gasped, her body reacting to his command, a warm gush left her body. A few moments later, she felt something cold fill her own body.

 

Loki purred happily. “Good girl.” He then pulled her close, while he pulled out. “I will give you a chance to get your breathe back.”

 

“So.,you think I scarred my sister for life?” She teased playfully.

 

“For now. That is until she gets Steve to fuck her or Thor.” Loki licked her neck.

 

She giggled, before her eyes went huge. “I'm going to have to get a morning after pill.” She said with a groan.

 

Loki smirked slightly before he kissed her again. “Remember when my Seildr was free? It protected against pregnancy.”

 

“Oh...thank you.” She smiled softly, while cuddling closer to him.

 

**Dervla**

 

“Catch them fucking?” Natasha asked, as the oldest of the sisters came running and bright red.

 

“Yes!” Dervla tackled Daisy, hiding in her fur.

 

“Told you so.” Clint snorted.

 

Tony was laughing so hard.

 

Steve said nothing as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. However that all changed when they heard, the loud moans coming from Cassandra and Loki both.

 

“My brother is one to take care of his women.” Thor said simply, making the entire room laugh. 

 

Natasha smirked. “I wonder if he knows what a rubber is?” 

 

“There's probably a spell for that.” Dervla and Clint spoke in unison.

 

Tony was still laughing.

 

“Oh..does that mean no little Loki running around?” Natasha gave a fake pout. “Ooh, and you do know..the child would probably be a girl…” 

 

“A Lady Loki….uh no thanks.” Steve replied.

 

“I'd be happy to see a baby Rogers.” Dervla couldn't help be tease Steve, before everyone else was laughing.

 

“Steve is still learning how to take care of himself.” Natasha replied. 

 

“I am sure, Sir Steve would make an excellent father...also I would enjoy a niece or nephew.” Thor replied simply.

 

“I was trying to get him to blush....” Dervla pouted playfully. “Do you always have to ruin the fun?”

 

“Yes.” Clint and Tony chimed.

 

“He is red.” Natasha replied, pointing over to the man who could not speak.

 

Dervla giggled before she went and picked Steve up. “I wouldn't mind if I was the mother.” She whispered in his ear. She set him down on the floor next to the largest plate of Salmon and cream.

 

Steve's eyes were huge, as he began choking slightly on his own saliva. “What?” He asked hoarsely.

 

Natasha being the saving grace that she was, calmly looked up at Dervla. “What possessed you to open her door? I ask, because Loki was very clear no one was to bother them.”

 

“Food?” Dervla pointed to the bowls of food that was ready.

 

“You are avoiding the question.” Natasha replied, before realization. “Does it bother you, that your sister just gave Loki her innocence?”

 

“So you don't believe food is important?” Dervla arched an eyebrow. “Also, I'm the big sister, of course I'm bothered.”

 

“It's more than that.” Natasha replied, while she began eating. “Is it because he is the God of Mischief?”

 

“Or, is it because he is a Frost Giant?” Thor piped up, and by how she stiffened he had hit the nail.

 

“Was he blue?”

 

“Yes.” Dervla said.

 

Clint gagged. “Oh great..... Shitcicle.”

 

Tony coughed. “New one...”

 

Dervla glared at Clint. “I may not like him, but she chose to be with him so unless I have something to honestly diss him for.... I will try not to.”

 

“Thank you for that confidence.” Loki said from behind them.

 

“Clint, I will say this once. Keep your opinions to yourself, because no one wants to hear them.” Cassandra hissed, she having a slight limp in her walk.

 

“See you took care of her.” Thor commented. 

 

“I always take care of the Ladies in my bed.” Loki snorted nuzzling Cassandra's ear.

 

Dervla nodded.

 

“Have you rode him, like a cowgirl?” Natasha teased, making the poor girl go red.

 

“Ask my sister.” Cassandra stated.

 

“That's what I walked into.” Dervla said, banging her head on the table. “Someone hand me the brain bleach.”

 

An eerie silence came over the Avengers.

 

Cassandra giggled, as she ran her fingers up Loki's bare blue chest. “I love running,my fingers along these.” She whispered, as everyone watched the ordeal.

 

“Wow.” Natasha replied.

 

Loki chuckled softly. “She deserved to be taken care of.”

 

Dervla nodded.

 

Clint sneered.

 

Tony looked disinterested.

 

“Want to eat back in the room? Play a little more afterwards?” Cassandra could be heard whispering to Loki softly.

 

Natasha gagged quietly, but shrugged.

 

“Sounds great.” Loki smirked, gathering up two bowls.

 

“Make sure you send the bowls back first!” Dervla said calmly as they were leaving.

 

Tony snorted. “It won't happen.”

 

Clint was fake puking.

 

“He won't stop until he has taken her entire body….” Thor replied, not making the entire room gag.

 

“Does that mean her…” Steve stopped looking sick.

 

Dervla was green. “Thor..... Shut up. I didn't need to know that.”

 

Clint gagged.

 

Tony took a green hue.

 

“Loki!” The loud moan from Cassandra made it worse.

 

“I don't think I will be able to sleep in my room tonight.... In fact.... Who wants to go on a walk with me and Daisy?” Dervla was getting more and more green. Daisy ran off and got her leash.

 

“Yes.” The entire room called.

 

Everyone was out of the house in record time.

 

“Is there a spot you all want to go?” Dervla asked.

 

“We don't know.” They replied. 

 

“Oh! Master!” She cried out.

 

“Anywhere!” The Avengers cried.

 

  1. Dervla, getting everyone on Daisy- or her shoulders- and the group ran. She went to the park, three blocks away. “Should be far enough.”




End file.
